Ninny Scroll
by Kakashi1
Summary: Ninja Scroll with a different cast
1. 1st installment

You've seen "Ninja Scroll", and hopefully the "Ninja Resurection"s. Many may argue that the two are unrelated. Watch them, there is no way that those are two different Jubei's. Anyway, this will spoil for anyone who has not watched Ninja Scroll. But, it also won't be funny to anyone who has not watched Ninja Scroll. I'll do my best to leave out all real plot material. Jubei is the only character who will not change. I'll name where the character is from and hopefully you'll know who they replace. By this time I have so many inside jokes from previous writings, that you'll have to read my other stuff. Ha ha haa I win this round Oprah!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ninny Scroll"  
the first installment  
  
********************************************************  
  
Jubei walked onto the bridge, pausing for a moment. Suddenly, a herring shot up and down in front of him. Then three knights appeared. The one standing normally talked.  
  
Knight: "We are the knights who say-"  
  
Jubei: "Yah I know. Some magical word. Nee right?" Suddenly an odd terror sound filled the air. The two other knights fell off of the bridge, and the one who was talking fell. "That was stupid." Rain started falling fast and the winds picked up. "Looks like a storms brewin' here. I better get moving!" He yelled as he ran down the road.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The Koga ninja team moved through the trees. Jane (Daria) was in this team. As they made their way scouting the area, someone noticed a large amount of the band was missing. Then they heard it.  
  
GR (invader zim): "Doom doom doom doom..." The spinning droid cut through several ninjas, and was caught by a large metallic hand. A fury of throwing stars hit the tree. After several moments of the barrage of stars, all the branches fell, showing Zim (um...zim) with metal appendages sticking out of that wierd backpack-thingy-wachymahuzit. But no GR. Suddenly, Jane heard the familiar song. She jumped as the droid cut through the rest of the ninjas. Zim threw GR a third time. This time, the branches were cut out from under her. She plummeted onto Zim, knocking her unconsious and making Zim temporarily not as smart as normal.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Zim carried Jane to a small shak, where the two started playing chess. GR was bouncing around the room. Zim was about make a cripply move when...  
  
Jubei: "Excuse me, but could you give me some directions?" The train of thought was derailed.  
  
Zim: "HUMAN! LEAVE NOW, or face doomy...doom!" Zim did all he could to remember the move. Then he moved his hand carefully to the spot when-  
  
Jubei: "Excuse me but I'm lost. I was hoping you could show me the way to-" The interuptions consequence: a prematurely dropped chess peice.  
  
Zim: "HUMAN! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!" He pulled out a beaver and a toy taxi. "Now I shall make you pay!"  
  
Jane: "Checkmate." Zim rushed to board.  
  
Zim: "Now you shall both die."  
  
Jubei: "You know, I was thinking about...your body." Zim did that eye brow thingy. "You can't be...ah hell this line doesn't work in this parody." A voice suddenly boomed from the sky.  
  
Kakashi: "Make it work."  
  
Jubei: "er....You cant be green all over." He then splashed with a glass of water in the eye.  
  
Zim: "AAAAhhhhh! My Eye!" He jumped up, thrusting the metallic limbs out of that...thing. Jubei and Jane rushed outside as he threw the singing droid. They dodged GR easily. Zim tried to chase the two of them, when a damn sexy voice stopped him.  
  
Duo (gundam): "Really, you think?...er...stop that Zim. We have more important things to do."  
  
Zim: "But they-!" The damn sexy second in command stopped him again.  
  
Duo: "Well I guess I am...er...no. Now come Zim." That's something that Duo has no problem doing, let me tell you! "shhhhh." 


	2. 2nd installment

I am deeply sorry that I did not write for some time, but I had lost my inspiration, so I did not write, fearing that it be poorly written, which it is. I personally blame Pokemon and Fallout 2. Damn there addicting.  
  
You've seen "Ninja Scroll", and hopefully the "Ninja Resurection"s. Many may argue that the two are unrelated. Watch them, there is no way that those are two different Jubei's. Anyway, this will spoil for anyone who has not watched Ninja Scroll. But, it also won't be funny to anyone who has not watched Ninja Scroll. I'll do my best to leave out all real plot material. Jubei is the only character who will not change. I'll name where the character is from and hopefully you'll know who they replace. By this time I have so many inside jokes from previous writings, that you'll have to read my other stuff. Ha ha haa I win this round Oprah!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ninny Scroll"  
the second installment  
  
********************************************************  
  
Jubei walked down the street when a boat mobile passed by, or more of, almost ran him over.  
  
Spounge Bob: "La la la la la la la la la la"  
  
Jubei: "Um, I think I need to see a doctor about this stupid fanfic." Jubei, you shall pay for that little coment. "huh?"  
  
Suddenly, a metal hand shot through the wall, sending Jubei flying. Cracks flew through the wall with several thumps, and then shattered as the little green alien rolled with the rubble.  
  
Jubei: "Fuck." Zim then went postal. "Oh come on, if we keep this up-"  
  
Zim: "HUMAN, that line is unfunny so SHUT your stupid...talking...thingy." Once again, fanfare via the spinning droid.  
  
GR: "Doom doom doom doom doom..." Jubei dodged and withdrew his sword then...pointed behind Zim and screamed-  
  
Jubei: "LOOK, IT'S MARTHA STEWART!!!" The author ran screaming like a little girl.  
  
Zim: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! WHERE is the fowl...making stuff....human?" Unfortunately, GR smashed into the alien's face before who could track and destroy the face of evil.  
  
Kakashi: "That was cheap. Evil and cheap!" Jubei didn't care, though, as he walked off screen, or something.  
  
-----------------------------------------------later on---------------------------------------------  
  
A small figure floated over the dazed Zim, and then to GR. She pulled up the droid's data base and brought up Jubei's image. Then she said in her terrifing, blood curdling voice-  
  
Bubbles(PPG): "So this is the one who has killed Zim" as she pulled out that violin-blade.  
  
Zim: "I'm still alive."  
  
Bubbles: "Oh, well, um mortally wounded Zim."  
  
Zim: "I'm getting better."  
  
GR: "Oooh, you gonna kill someone with that?" he asked, pointing to the odd blade.  
  
Bubbles: "Actually, I'm gonna throw it off screen and never use it again making the whole thing worthless."  
  
GR: "Oooooooooooh." Then the droid bounced about the scene. 


	3. 3rd installment

You've seen "Ninja Scroll", and hopefully the "Ninja Resurection"s. Many may argue that the two are unrelated. Watch them, there is no way that those are two different Jubei's. Anyway, this will spoil for anyone who has not watched Ninja Scroll. But, it also won't be funny to anyone who has not watched Ninja Scroll. I'll do my best to leave out all real plot material. Jubei is the only character who will not change. I'll name where the character is from and hopefully you'll know who they replace. By this time I have so many inside jokes from previous writings, that you'll have to read my other stuff. Ha ha haa I win this round Oprah!  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry. Inspiration hits me in intervals. Bad ones. Horribly short and rare ones.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ninny Scroll"  
-Installment #3  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We now see inside a local hotspring. There, Jubei relaxes, cleaning out his wounds, and so-  
  
Jubei: "HEY! A LITTLE PRIVACY!!!"  
  
Oh my. Someone didn't learn his-  
  
Jubei: "The original Ninja Scroll didn't have a nararator, so why the hell are you here!?"  
  
...um...er...from behind our procupied heroe, a mysterios figure apeared.  
  
Bubbles: "Young man, I'm looking for someone, and you look just like him."  
  
With that she started to take off her robe to re-  
  
Jubei: "PUT IT BACK ON!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS?!!"  
  
Suddenly, Jubei notice several bunny tatoes moving about he back.  
  
Jubei: "NO, I DIDN'T!!! NOPE!!! NO, NOT LOOKING!!!"  
  
Bubbles: "Time to die!"  
  
Jubei: "BEN ASATO NEVER SAID THAT! AND PUT IT BACK ON!"  
  
The bunnies jumped at Jubei, but before they could hit him, and large wet ball of something, oh wait, its cotton, hit Jubei in the arm.  
  
Jubei: "AAAAGH! I'M ALLERGIC TO COOOOTTTTOOOOON!!!!"  
  
In his panic, Jubei tossed his sword, running through the mysterious woman.  
  
Bubbles: "Ow."  
  
Jubei threw off the cotton, and walked over to a pile of clothes where the mysterious figure had been. Suddenly, a small figure with an oddly shrill voice appeared on the rock.  
  
Crow(MST3K): "It's cast of clothe-"  
  
Jubei: "Oh thanks, now I have murder and child abuse on my record!"  
  
Crow: "Um, but I-"  
  
Jubei: "Do you know how hard it's gonna be for me to get respect, now!?"  
  
Crow: "Um, it's only clothes, the real bubbles is gone."  
  
Jubei: "Oh."  
  
Crow: "Anyway, that's some special cotton I hit you with."  
  
Jubei: "How so?"  
  
Crow: "The rash it gives you will kill you in a few days. I've got ointment, but you'll have to work for me to get it."  
  
Jubei: ::starts scratchin his arm:: "Ew."  
  
With that, Jubei jumped up the rock and smacked the ball of cotton on Crow's face  
  
Jubei: "Now you need the ointment too, whatever you are."  
  
Crow: "Im not allergic to it."  
  
Jubei: "Oh, so, what do I have to do."  
  
Crow: "I'll tell you later."  
  
The short robot hopped out ending this installment with me staring at Jubei's butt.  
  
Jubei: "Already dressed."  
  
oh. waaaaaaaaaa. 


End file.
